


Letting Go

by bynks



Series: Letting Go [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Chronic Illness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some take life for granted, yet he knew living on borrowed time means that he have to strive twice as hard as everyone else. For some he is just some spoilt brat, yet to others he is the best big brother anyone could ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hey!Say!Jump.

The usual applied as he walked into the treatment room as he put on his strong façade for his friend to see. He sat himself down quietly as he traced his long fingers on the older one’s face. “I can’t wait till I’m eighteen.” He whispered gently, unexpecting for the other to open his eyes. “Ah, gomen. I woke you up.” He said apologetically.

The pale boy just smiled. “I’m up even before you came in. I’m just a little tired.” He said with a hoarse but gentle voice. “Anyone saw you coming?” He asked with a hint of concerned in his voice. The younger one just shook his head. “Arigatou ne, Yuto-kun.”

“Eh? Nani?” The younger one questioned as he search for a definite answer inside the other’s eyes. The pale boy just kept quiet. “You have to tell Kota-kun soon. You owe him that much.” Nakajima spoke quietly. “Besides, being in the line of work we are in, how long do you think you can keep this kind of things from the leader, he’s bound to know. Na, what if, something happens during rehearsal or when we are not around.” He said a little frustrated. “Kei-chan.” He whined after a few seconds of silence.

“Doushite?” Inoo spoke softly. Nakajima was quick to shake his head. He knew, it was Takaki who first saw something was wrong with him. That was more than five years back. Since then he had been bearing the same secret and he had been bearing it all on himself. Takaki was too proud to show he cared. He was too proud to show he was scared, yet he had been the one that Inoo leaned on the most. The one who took care of him the most, in his own way. Yet somehow, Nakajima had been the one who filled the gaps that Takaki left unfilled. Those little things that need the warmth of a friend and the softness of a brother.

“Shitshurei shimasu.” A familiar voice said as the sliding door opened and a figure came in. “Ah~ you’re here too.” He spoke with an expressionless voice. The voice he usually speaks in when there was something he was trying to conceal. When there was something that he was afraid of. Though his face was as calm as the autumn breeze outside, Inoo could see that something was troubling him. “Your pressure is a little low, ne?” His voice was a little distant as he commented, his hand busying themselves with the chart on the foot of the bed.

Inoo just gave him a loud audible sigh. “Not you too.” He breathed. Two worried eyes glared at him. “Fine. Yes, it’s a little low and yes, I haven’t been feeling well for the past couple of days, but seriously, when you have anemia, those things are inevitable.” He replied nonchalantly.

Nakajima averted his vision to Takaki who was just standing at the foot of the bed, trying to conceal whatever feeling he might have at that moment. Knowing the grown boy, he was not really the boy that he appears to be in Jump for most of the time. He is more than that. He is by far the most matured amongst them, but for some reason the façade that he wears when he’s with the team is completely different. Though somehow, slowly, his real colors were leaking bit by bit. “Doshite?” Nakajima asked with an innocence hinted in his voice.

“Hm?” Takaki questioned him softly as he turned to face the younger boy.

“Why are you so angry? Or at least that’s how you look like.” Nakajima replied. Takaki just shook his head as he sat on the bed beside Inoo’s feet. “You were always smiling and saying nothing is wrong and being happy when the rest of the group is here. But when it’s only the three of us, you seemed like you are bearing everything alone. You are not, you know.” Nakajima said expressing his feelings.

His eyes moved from Takaki to Inoo. Both the boys looked at each other. They knew exactly why. They knew what each other’s felt most of the time and they knew why the need of façade in front of Jump. “Gomen ne. I have to drag the two of you with me.” Inoo said suddenly. “Hontou, gomen.”

Takaki looked down on his hand fiddling them. “Na, I never thought about it that way. It’s just that I hate the fact I can never do anything to help you.” He replied. It was then Nakajima understood the bond the two. It was not just friendship. It was way more than that. It was that they needed each other, yet in a way they both felt like they are dragging each other down.

That day onwards, Nakajima understood the need for them to keep the transfusion and blood change a secret from the rest of the group. From that day, he understood why Takaki was always looking at Inoo, and always fussing over him. It’s just anemia. He once said. Anemia. Though he knew what anemia is, he never knew that it could just take the life of his precious friend in a blink of an eye.

Takaki was lost in the world of his own again when he suddenly felt a weight on his lap. A familiar weight that carried the familiar smell with him. “You are not a kid anymore, Chii.” Takaki said lazily as a soft smile formed on his face. Chinen just giggled playfully as he laid his head on Takaki’s chest. Playing along, Takaki just wrapped his hand around the younger one’s waist as he laid his chin on top of Chinen’s head.

“Is Yuyan sad because of what we said to you earlier?” Chinen asked quietly as he threw his had around Takaki. Without a sound, Takaki just shook his head as an answer. “You’ve been too quiet since we got back. And you were not at all like yourself when we were at the jimusho today. Is something bothering you?” Asked the small figured boy. Again Takaki just shook his head. “Fine.” He said hopping down from Takaki’s lap as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Lazily Takaki opened his eyes. “I’m not angry at anyone. I’m just tired today. What’s wrong?” He asked gently as he pulled the younger boy softly towards him. The younger boy just pouted. “Did Yamada drive you out from his room again?” Takaki questioned the obvious. The shorter boy nodded as he sat back on Takaki’s lap. Takaki just sighed.

Yamada was not the kind to drive people out of his room for no reason, it was just he needed some peace and quiet to study for his tests. On the other hand, Chinen is the kind that does not need to study as much. With Yabu, Yaotome and Arioka busy doing their own things, Takaki was the only other option he had to disturb.

It was finally decided between the two of them to play a video game. It was about fifteen minutes into the game, Inoo came and sat near them watching them play. Almost immediately, playful Takaki became tensed again. “Daijoubu?” He questioned as his high shrilling voice deepen with concern.

“Hai, otousan, I’m fine.” The pale boy said as he leaned his head to the wall. The coldness between them could be sensed by anyone who walked into the room except for childish Chinen. Or at least that is what he was radiating from his giggles and teasing. “Chii, kocchi.” He said softly as he gestured for the younger one to sit on his lap. Quietly he whispered in Chinen’s ear as the smaller boy sat on his lap.

Takaki rolled his eyes, annoyed. “Jiichan, stop telling him my weakness. Let the kid play himself.” Takaki spoke with a very annoyed voice. Though both Chinen and Inoo knew he did not care much about winning, since he kept looking at Inoo for every five second intervals.

“You’re not going to lose because I know your weakness.” Chinen chirped. “You’re going to lose for being jealous for me being with Kei-chan. Stop looking back here.” He said playfully as he leaned his sleepy head on Inoo’s shoulders.

Gently the pale boy caresses his fingers softly through the younger one’s hair. “I’m just going to borrow your precious little pet for a few moments. You can take him back after this though.” Inoo said playfully as a playful punch landed on his arm. “Itai.” He said barely above a whisper. Takaki’s grip on his controller tightens as he avoids looking in the way of Inoo.

“You were told to rest you know.” Takaki said suddenly. With the final blow, Takaki’s character was beaten by Chinen’s. “And we have rehearsal tomorrow.” He reminded the youngest amongst them as he tried to coax him to play another round. Chinen just pouted as he nodded and head to his room dragging Takaki with him. Inoo just smiled understandingly as he watched the two was disappearing into Chinen’s room.

His head began to pound again as he stood up to move from the spot he was at to the sofa. Inoo closed his eyes as he rested his head on the head rest. A few moments later he felt a soft hand massaging his shoulders gently. “Why aren’t you asleep?” The familiar nasally voice questioned. Inoo just gave him a weak smile. “Headache again?” He asked.

Inoo sighed. The eldest member knew him too well. It was as if Inoo is an open book to him. There were not many things that he could keep hidden from the man, yet he could not bring himself to tell Yabu the real situation he was under.

“I’m going to bring you myself to the doctors tomorrow if this persists. You’ve been having this headache since last week and you look awfully pale.” Yabu said with a deeply concerned voice. Inoo just gave him the usual sigh he was used to giving him every time the word doctor came up. “Fine. But I’m serious about the offer.” He said. Inoo just reacted with a nod.

Inoo was not sure how long Yabu had been by his side as he laid his heavy head on Yabu’s shoulder. “Ko-chan, you must be tired ne?” He said quietly. “I’m waiting for Yuya to be done with Yuri, why don’t you go on first.” He said feeling really bad. His stomach was churning and his head was spinning at that point.

“Then I’ll wait with you. You really don’t look good.” Yabu said as his long slander fingers laced through Inoo’s hair gently. Not so much of a lover’s touch but more like a caring brother. “You’re warm. Are you sure you’re fine?” Yabu’s voice filled with concern. “Kei?” He shook the younger one’s body a little as he did not get any response from him. Instead, Inoo’s head just fell limply. “Kei, it’s not funny.” He said playfully as he moved the younger man.

Both his hands were icy to the touch. His lips were as white as the sheets. As if his body were drained of blood, Inoo’s usually pale complexion became paler. His body trembled as Yabu laid him down on the sofa. Takaki was just about to be done tucking the younger one to bed when he saw a very worried Yabu at the door frame.

Being the second eldest, he was like second in command in the group. He was the one most of the younger one relied on. Yabu being the one who made most of the decisions, but Takaki is the one that they all depend on. He might be childish in appearance, but in reality he is the responsible big brother. “Nani?” He asked the elder boy causally, covering his yawn.

Without a word, Yabu just pulled him quickly to where Inoo was trembling on the couch in the lounge. Quickly Takaki dashed to his room and called the ambulance. “What’s wrong with him?” Yabu questioned as he stopped the frantic Takaki who was gathering things. “Takaki stop.” He said a little too loudly.

“What’s going on?” Nakajima being the light sleeper he was said groggily as he appeared at his door. Takaki just shook his head. “Itsumo, nothing.” His voice sounded annoyed. His eyes went wide as he saw Yabu who was crouching beside the limp Inoo who was by then looked like he was sleeping.

“Go and wake Hikaru, we’re going to the hospital. We’ll call you if there is anything, na.” Takaki said coolly as the siren of the ambulance came filled the air slowly. “Don’t tell the kids anything, for now.” He spoke calmly to both Yaotome and Nakajima as he carried Inoo outside.

Inside the ambulance, Yabu was even more stunned as he listen to Takaki speaking to the paramedics. Everyone knew about the anemia, yet no one knew it was that bad. He never knew Inoo had to have constant blood transfusion, he never knew Inoo was on any kind of medications. In the ambulance, his hand never left Inoo’s.

“How long have you known?” Yabu asked Takaki calmly as the younger came out of the doctor’s office to the waiting lounge. Takaki hesitated to speak, Yabu then pulled him to sit beside him. “Look, I know that you of all people will never reckon me as your leader, but at least I should know if one of the members is sick.” Yabu accused him.

Takaki just averted his vision to his feet as he listened to Yabu. Truthfully, he never cared for who was to be the leader. Yes Yabu had the right to be one and he had the right to know about the members within the group. But, there was one thing that was holding him back from telling the elder boy. A promise he had made even before the existence of Jump. “Almost five years.” Takaki said quietly. “Look this have nothing to do with you being the leader or anything. I gave my words to Kei. I can’t tell anything.” He said as he stood up and walked away from Yabu.

Trailing the younger boy, Yabu gave up asking him, knowing he could get nothing out of him, not even if he force it out of him. One thing about Takaki is that he is true to his words. He might be childish, he might be annoying as hell at times but he would never go against his words. No matter how angry or how sad he was, he was in control of his words, he is always aware of what he is saying.

Pulling a stool, Takaki sat near the foot of the bed where then he laid his head on whatever space that was left. Yabu looked at the other more comfortable vacant chair on the other side of the bed where Inoo was resting. He knew Takaki purposely left the space for him. Shifting his vision to the paler boy, Yabu felt something was gripping at his heart as his eyes began to tear up again.

Inoo was supposed to be his best friend. The closest thing he has next to his family. Somehow he felt betrayed by the façade that Inoo had been playing all those time. Though the relationship that Inoo has with Takaki was something totally different. At times those two could pass as strangers, yet seeing how calmly and gentle Takaki handled his frail friend, was something to be praised. It was like Takaki was the older brother that had always been looking out for Inoo.

He must have fallen asleep somewhere in between contemplating his relationship with Inoo and feeling guilty for his accusation to Takaki. Yabu felt something moved in his hand. He realized that he had fallen asleep while holding on to Inoo’s hand.

“Kota?” A horse voice spoke, waking him up. Lazily he just hummed an answer. “Kota, you’re going to hurt your back sleeping like that.” Inoo sweet voice flooded his head for a second not making any sense to him. Slowly he opened his eyes to see a better looking Inoo that what he remembered last night. He is usually pale, but he had some color in him at least. A smile formed on his face. “Come on here.” Inoo continued speaking in a soft voice as he moved a little making a space for Yabu to slide beside him.

“Careful.” Yabu said. Of Takaki’s head. He wanted to say but he saw the younger boy was no longer sitting on the stool. Instead, he was curled up in the corner of the room with his arm as a pillow supporting his head. Sighing, Yabu parted his hand from Inoo as he peeled his coat off his back and laid it on Takaki.

Smiling sadly, Inoo sighed too. “He does that every time.” Inoo said as Yabu carefully lay on the bed beside him. Curling his hand around the younger one’s shoulders, Inoo reacted with leaning his head on Yabu’s chest. “I’m sorry for not telling you about this.” He said quietly closing his eyes once more as he threw his hand to wrap Yabu’s slim body closer. Feeling Yabu softly pecking the top of his head, Inoo decided not to talk any further.

Silence filled the room long enough until Yabu spoke. “I understand.” He said as he laid his head on Inoo’s before dozing off to dream land. Soon enough he too followed suit of his two younger band mates.

Suddenly jolted awake by the sound of someone vomiting in the toilet, Yabu immediately shot his eyes open. Inoo was still sleeping soundly beside him. He sat up a little to check on the curled up figure earlier only to find his jacket sprawled on the floor. Gently he removed himself from the bed without waking Inoo up ad he rushed to see the other boy. “You okay?” Yabu questioned the younger one.

“Yeah. Must be something I ate yesterday.” Takaki replied nonchalantly as his eyes were averted from Yabu’s. “I better call the others. They must have been worried sick knowing we are not at the hostel.” He continued avoiding the older boy. Not wanting to irritate him more, Yabu just let him pass. “Na, thanks for the jacket.” He said as he handed the elder’s jacket back.

Yabu sighed at the younger one’s attitude towards him. “Takaki, when did we become enemies?” He questioned as he trailed the younger one out of Inoo’s room. Takaki just shot him a quizzical look. “I know we have never been close, but when did we stop talking all together?” He questioned.

Shrugging his shoulders, Takaki just flipped is phone shut. “I don’t know.” Takaki sighed softly. “I just have too many things going on my mind right now. You’re not my enemy, it’s just…” Takaki trailed as he felt his phone rang in his hand. Ryo-chan. The prompt read. He sighed again as he picked it up. “I have to take this.” He looked at Yabu. The older one just nodded.

“Ryu’s fever is not getting any better and he won’t eat his medication.” Yamada spoke urgently through the phone without even saying hello. Takaki could hear Yaotome was almost at the peak of his patience trying to get the youngest member to eat. Arioka’s voice was clear as he was trying to control Chinen who was fighting with Okamoto over something or other.

Takaki straighten up as he took a deep breath. “Let me talk to him, then ask him to pass the phone to Yuri.” Takaki instructed. Yabu looked at the boy beside him. For a spilt second he did not recognize him. He looks like a grown man trying to settle his kids who was going berserk at home. Looking at the way Takaki was speaking to the 7’s it was no wonder they would choose to talk to him over their matters instead of Yabu.

“You’re great with kids, ne.” Yabu said leaning back on the chair. Takaki just let out a small laugh. “It’s obvious why 7 like you better than me most of the time.” Yabu added.

Takaki scrunched his brows as he looked at Yabu. “Like me better?” Takaki questioned.

“They share everything with you. Chii would always go cuddling up to you, Ryu would go to you when Shintaro gets on his nerves, Ryosuke, Yuto even Keito goes to you first before coming to me.” Yabu spoke. “Even Daiki too sometimes.” He added.

A soft smile formed on Takaki’s lips. “I have a little brother and two sisters. I’m the eldest son, my dad is always busy and my mother too. I’m used to taking care of things. They go to you too. But you too were always busy.” Takaki replied. “Ryu won’t eat his breakfast, I’ve settled the insurance and Kei’s medications, you have to wait for the discharge slip before you can take him back. Yoroshiku ne.” Takaki said as he stood up and went back in Inoo’s room to gather his things. “I’m going back first.” He said to the slightly groggy Inoo.

Inoo nodded. “Yuya, arigato ne. And one more favor, can you gather BEST once I get there. And Yuto too.” Inoo requested softly. “I think it’s time they know.” He added. Takaki just nodded as he slung his bag on his shoulder and went out of the room.

Entering the building where they were all located by the company, Takaki pinched the bridge of his nose. The soft thud of headache was worsen by the sound of Chinen’s high shrill and Okamoto’s rage. “Enough.” Takaki said as he plopped his bag on the couch and pulled Chinen to his room. Everyone stopped their bickering and dropped whatever they were doing and stared at Takaki.

“You okay?” Nakajima’s concerned voice sounded from the door way. Quietly he could hear Chinen sobbing beside him. Takaki just nodded. “okay.” Nakajima said backing off not wanting to irritate the older boy further.

Takaki looked up as he cupped Chinen’s face. “Did I hurt you?” He asked softly. Then he heard Okamoto’s grumbling voice talking with Arioka. The younger boy just shook his head. “Gomen ne.” He said softly as he wiped the tears off the younger one’s cheek. “Why are you crying?”

Chinen just shook his head. “Betsu ni.” He spoke through his sob.

“You’re a big boy you know. It’s not cool to be crying like this.” Takaki said as he ruffled the younger one’s hair. Quickly he ruffled through his bag and swallowed two pills dry. “Na, I need to see Ryu-chan. Stop fighting with Keito. That game is meant to be shared.” He said before pecking on Chinen’s head and he walked off.

“But he’s playing your character.” Chinen said quietly not moving from his spot.

“But he can’t be me can he?” Takaki replied softly as he turned back to the small boy. “Chi what’s wrong?” He questioned again.

“You left without telling me.” The smaller boy sulked. “You woke Yuto up but you did not even tell me.” He said pouting. “Yuyan is supposed to be my best friend.” He said.

Takaki sighed. “Yuto woke up himself. We were rushing to the hospital. Kei-chan wasn’t feeling well.” Takaki explained. Though he knew no matter how hard he tries to explain to Chinen, he would not accept it. Not because he does not understand the situation, just because he was finding reasons to throw his fits. Takaki knew something else was bothering him really.

Without another word, Takaki went to Morimoto’s room where Yamada and Yaotome was trying to feed the youngest member. “He wouldn’t eat his food.” Yaotome complained but his eyes were not leaving the youngest member for one second.

All Takaki needed to do was look at him to make him speak. “My throat hurts. I don’t want to eat.” Morimoto whined. Takaki just gave him a soft smile.

“Alright, I’ll treat you for ice cream if you finish your food and take your medication.” Takaki said nonchalantly as he advanced and sat beside Yaotome as he whispered softly to the younger boy. “Ja~ Ryo-chan will stay with you na. Hikaru-kun and I have something to do.” Takaki said to Morimoto gently as he placed his hand on the younger one’s temple to check his temperature. “We’ll go out after ne.” Morimoto just nodded silently as did Yamada.

“Keito-kun to Chii wa?” Yamada asked innocently. Before Takaki was able to answer the two younger ones came in and apparently they had made up with each other.

“Kei-chan is asking for the both of you for BEST’s meeting with Yuto.” Chinen who hates to be left out in anything said while pouting. “It’s not fair Yuto is always paired with BEST.” He continued. Even Yamada just shook his head at his whiny little friend.

Takaki did not close the room door completely, trusting the younger ones to stay in the room. From the reaction of Okamoto, he knew the younger suspected something other than work were going to be the subject of the meeting. “Inoo-kun is going to be fine right?” Okamoto asked suddenly to Yamada. Only silence was heard after. None of them said a word after that question.

Inoo finally told them the story that apparently only him and Takaki knew everything about. Nakajima sat quietly beside Inoo, somehow he felt betrayed. He knew thing. Vaguely knew. He was even tested. Only waiting for the right time for his marrow to be taken. “Why?” His eyes started to water as he spoke.

“It’s too much to ask from anyone Yuto.” Inoo spoke avoiding the younger one’s eyes. “It’s enough that both of you were taking care of me all the time. Besides you are still too young to be considered at this point of time.”

Yabu laced his fingers with Inoo long slim ones. “But I’m not.” Yabu said quietly. “Think about it. Ari and Keiri are too young and your parents don’t match. Yuto does. There are chances that I am too right?” Inoo did not reply instead he just looked at Takaki to back him up.

Takaki shrugged. “It might take a while for him to recover. Which means Jump might have to go on hiatus for a while, or at least BEST has to. On the other hand, you might be cured.” Takaki said. “I’d give mine too if I could.” He added looking down at his hand.

Inoo became weary of the answer. “I’m not doing it at all if the decision will affect the group.” He said quietly. Nakajima leaned on him gently. Nakajima is not the kind to really show his affection to the people like he was doing at that moment. “You are not losing me. I’m not doing it if it’s you or Kota who is the donor. I’ll wait for as long as it takes.” Inoo said.

Six pair of eyes darted to the foyer where four figures stood. “Don’t we have a say too? Don’t we need to know too?” Yamada broken voice spoke as he faced the others.

Takaki looked at Inoo and back to the young ones. “Come on here.” He said gently gesturing for them to join in the talk. “We don’t want to worry you guys.” Takaki said as Morimoto sat on his lap and Chinen took a seat beside him leaning his head childishly. Still worrying over the youngest one’s health Takaki instinctively placed his hand on his temple to check for his temperature. “You are taking your examinations this year.” He made up an excuse. “Yuto had known parts of it so, he needed to know.”

“I don’t mind not getting work at all.” Chinen spoke suddenly. “As long as you can get better. Who cares about Jump. You should care about yourself first. Jump can make a comeback. But if you get really sick, no one can replace you.” He argued. For a moment he sounded like an adult. A full grown adult.

Yabu was not quite sure what got over him that night. He could not close his eyes without seeing the pale Inoo from the night before and hurling Takaki in the hospital toilet. A sense told him that Takaki too was keeping a very important piece of information from them. Yabu gave up sleeping and he walked out of his room to the lounge. To no surprise, Takaki was there with his glasses down to his nose playing a game intensely with Chinen, Nakajima and Okamoto was sitting facing each other as they were doing something that appears to be their homework and Inoo was sketching in his sketch book. Somehow, Yabu felt like he could not fit in anymore.

Inoo straighten up making space on the sofa as he saw Yabu was walking toward the door. “Where are you going?” Inoo questioned. Yabu just shrugged his shoulders. “Na, why don’t you join us, these two are going to be done soon and we’re going to watch a movie.” Inoo spoke. Instead, Yabu just shook his head and continued his steps towards the porch.

Without noticing, Takaki trailed the older boy out. “What are you doing?” He said as soon as the door closed behind him. “You know, this distance that you create is the reason why those kids are closer to me.” Takaki ended his speech without even letting the older one to speak his mind. “Kota, get your ass in here.” Takaki loud voice strained to call the other one.

“He’s still your sempai you know.” Inoo chirped in as Takaki sat back down beside Chinen. Takaki just chose to ignore the short comment by Inoo. “Yuya, are you listening?” Inoo questioned. “Yuya, Kota is our leader and he’s the most senior between us, in terms of age and experience. You are in no position to speak to him the way you just did.” Inoo scolded the older boy.

Takaki turned and face his close friend. “We are equals outside the company and outside our work schedule.” Takaki snapped as he got to his heels and disappear in his room. Chinen followed suit as he went in his leaving the other three in the living room.

Takaki glanced at the clock on his wall. The arms were showing it was almost nine at night. A knock on the door startled him. “It’s not locked.” He answered gently. He saw the innocent face of Inoo being illuminated by the fluorescence behind him. “What now?” he asked lazily as he sat on his bed.

The questioned was answered by Yabu appearing behind the skinny pale boy. “I can’t be you.” Yabu spoke. “Yuri and Ryu are waiting for you.” He continued. Sluggishly Takaki sighed as he moved from the bed. Reaching for his spectacles, he made his way to the door wordlessly.

Inoo’s long finger felt like electric as he felt the touch. Takaki looked at the pale boy. “Just so you know, I’ve made up my mind. You are the first to know though.” Inoo spoke softly as they walked back to the lounge.

Takaki forced a bitter smile on his face. “I guess this would be the last time the ten of us would be like this together then.” Takaki said. His eyes searched for Arioka and sat in front of the shorter boy. He leaned on Arioka’s knee as the two younger ones sat on his side leaning their heads on his chest and shoulder.

It never strike Inoo of the meaning of what Takaki had said. The next morning the ten of the went to the office and told their manager about their plan. Reluctant at first, the manager went to talk to Inoo’s doctor himself. After it was explained, and the consequences of it, he agreed to let Inoo go through it.

A month passed and the grafting went well. Inoo was having a little bit more color and Yabu was happy he could help. “Yuya, you look worse than me you know.” Inoo said sitting up on the hospital bed for what he hope to be the last time. “You should take care of yourself more than taking care of me.” He said as the older boy sat on the stool like he always does.

“When you get out tomorrow let’s have another movie night like we had that night na?” Takaki said gently. Though physically he was there, his voice seemed so far away. He seemed to be a light years away from his friend.

And so they did. The movie night. The setting was the same everything was, except this time Inoo was fine, he was healthy and there were no worry clouds over their heads anymore. Instead of leaning on Arioka, Takaki leaned on Inoo’s knee as the younger one played with his hair. Instead of Chinen and Morimoto in his embrace, it was Chinen and Nakajima. “It’s been a while since you rested your head on me na?” Takaki said softly as he caressed Nakajima’s thick mane.

Nakajima too was not sure what had gotten over him that night. The urge to embrace the older one was just over whelming. Nakajima realized it looked weird, since he was already taller than Takaki and he does not look cute like Chinen anymore. Towards the end of the movie, Nakajima felt a warm crystal bead of tear fell on top of his head. He expected ‘Oyasumi’ from Takaki, instead he heard the older one said, ‘Yoroshiku na’.

Sunlight was dancing playfully as the ray lick his face gently waking Nakajima up. He felt Takaki’s arms was still around him. But the embrace lacks something. Something called gentleness and life. His arms were rigid and his face was void of blood. His chest was not rising and falling anymore. “Yuya?” He tried calling the older one anyways in vain. “Yuya please wake up.” He whispered in the older one’s ear. “Yuya please open your eyes.” He shook the boy harder causing Inoo and Chinen to wake up as well.

Tears were streaming hard on his face as he hug the cold figure. Nakajima looked up at Inoo with pleading eyes. “Make him open his eyes.” Nakajima pleaded. “Please make him wake up.” Nakajima’s body shook as he would not let go of the cold body.

“Rest up, Yuya. Thank you for everything till this moment.” Arioka’s voice sounded distant yet it striked right where it should. Gently he peeled Nakajima away from Takaki and Okamoto took it in him to lay the elder boy on his bed. His last resting place.


End file.
